Technical Field
The technology relates to high-speed, high-power semiconductor transistors and amplifiers constructed from such transistors.
Discussion of the Related Art
Gallium nitride semiconductor material has received appreciable attention in recent years because of its desirable electronic and electro-optical properties. GaN has a wide, direct bandgap of about 3.4 eV that corresponds to the blue wavelength region of the visible spectrum. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) based on GaN and its alloys have been developed and are commercially available. These devices can emit visible light ranging from the violet to red regions of the visible spectrum.
Because of its wide bandgap, GaN is more resistant to avalanche breakdown and can maintain electrical performance at higher temperatures than other semiconductors, such as silicon. GaN also has a higher carrier saturation velocity compared to silicon. Additionally, GaN has a Wurtzite crystal structure, is a very stable and hard material, has a high thermal conductivity, and has a much higher melting point than other conventional semiconductors such as silicon, germanium, and gallium arsenide. Accordingly, GaN is useful for high-speed, high-voltage, and high-power applications. For example, gallium-nitride materials are useful in semiconductor amplifiers for radio-frequency (RF) communications, radar, RF energy, and microwave applications.
Applications supporting mobile communications and wireless internet access under current and proposed communication standards, such as WiMax, 4G, and 5G, can place austere performance demands on RF power transistors. These transistors may need to meet performance specifications related to output power, signal linearity, signal gain, bandwidth and efficiency.